


Death By Diamonds and Pearls

by itsaconquestofimagination



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), The Royals (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Angst and Romance, Body Guard Kylo, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Dominant Kylo Ren, Drama & Romance, Drug Use, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Family Issues, Family Loss, Family Member Death, Forbidden Love, Love/Hate, Modern Royalty, Protective Kylo Ren, Reader-Insert, Royalty, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaconquestofimagination/pseuds/itsaconquestofimagination
Summary: Modern AU: Kylo, looking for something new, gets a new job as a security detail. However his search for something new lands him as a security detail for none other than the royal family. Upon his assignment to one particular relative, Kylo learns to be careful what you wish for.





	

Kylo’s large frame attempted not to hunch over, trying to maintain a composed and stern appearance. His black tux he had chosen to wear was suddenly starting to feel noticeably too tight and uncomfortable. With how racked his nerves were however, he wasn’t quite certain if he was imagining it or it truly was misfitted. Below the table he was seated before, his feet folded over one another almost as some sort of relief from the stiff posture. A sort of familiarity and odd form of comfort to keep him from shifting in his chair too noticeably. Seeing how large he was in comparisson to the seat, any move he made would not only be visible but audible. Releasing a deep breath of relief softly through the slightest opening between his lips, he anxiously stared across the table. Sitting before him at the long dark wood table was an older gentleman, his greying hair buzzcut with glasses hanging onto the bridge of his straight nose. His eyes were intently scanning the sheets of paper before him, supplied by Kylo, as if they were scripture. The lack of expression on his face and complete absence of audible approval or denial was surely making the silence in the room all the more dense.

Given the circumstances he was in, and all that was riding on this moment, Kylo was amazed he wasn’t visibly sweating bullets through his new suit. Having moved this far from home with a one way ticket, finishing school, with no friends and questionable housing in this new place, this mans opinion of Kylo’s resume had a lot resting on it. Typically Kylo wouldn’t have gone for a job like this, not being much of a people person, but given a deeper description he hoped with everything he had that they would accept him. Given his brooding appearance, his rather large and muscular build and his cold demeanor, he couldn’t see how anyone else would be more suited for this position than him. Security guards weren’t supposed to be bubbly, surely not welcoming and endearing to those around them. What more could they possibly want from Kylo? Finally hearing the older man clear his throat, Kylo raised his brows in anticipation, folding his hands together.

“Well Mr…Ren. After reviewing your resume…”

Kylo released another subtle sigh through his nostrils, trying to hide his nerves once again. His heart was now audibly pumping between his ears. “I see no reason why you wouldn’t be the perfect fit for this position.” Kylo sighed softly with relief, trying not to appear too eager as the older man gave him a smile.

“Consider yourself hired and the newest member of our security team.”

Kylo nodded, clearing his throat.

“Thank you sir.”

Standing from his seat, one that was rather ornate for an interview spot, the older man faintly gestured to him.

“Now that that’s settled, we can get you started. Hit the ground running. Let’s start your tour of the palace grounds, your living quarters and of course your sole assignment here at the palace.”

Kylo stood from his chair quickly, following behind the man with efficient strides across the floor as they made their way past the doors and into a long hall. Standing beside the older man, Kylo started adjusting his tie as the man clasped his hands behind his back.

“This area of the palace is what we call the West wing. Most commonly if we hold any sort of occassion with individuals from outside the palace, dignitaries or not, it will be held in this area. We hold it here because of the wider square footage and open access to the public. It is most important to remember that even after we’ve screened the guests, whether they are in an all black ski mask ensemble or a tuxedo they could pose a threat.”

Kylo nodded as he looked around the hall. He had heard rumors from his temporary roommate about the palace, considering how off he seemed however he wasn’t expecting to believe him. The halls, like his roomie had said, were ornately decorated with gold trimming, elaborate and richly red carpet and classic paintings evenly spaced and hung high on the walls that led to the high ceilings. Taking a left, opening another set of white doors, the older man led Kylo into what appeared to be a grand hall with a vastly wider expanse of open space. As his eyes scanned the room, the older man spoke again.

“This is grand hall A. Any parties held for a party of about 200 to 500 people will be held here. Parties exceeding that amount will not be held within the palace itself unless it’s a coronation ceremony.”

Kylo nodded once again, taking note of how this was the first room in a while that he had seen with windows. Just like the trim around the doorframes and lining the carpet, the window frames were ornate gold, notably shined and polished in recent time. The palace already looked far more ornate than he had imagined, though he wasn’t sure why he expected any less from the royal abode.

“This way.”

Turning back to the older man, Kylo quickly followed behind with a nod as they continued down another long hall which seemed to contain no doors. After a few more moments, Kylo started to take note of a doorway that led to some sort of large room.

“While we approach the next room, let me inform you of your personal assests you will be allowed while on duty. You are to have one stun gun on your person at all times, as well as your assigned walkie talkie which will be connected only to transmissions from within the palace. You will also be administered a separate cell phone, strictly for use only of business pertaining to the palace. Most importantly however you will be administered a personal pistol. That pistol is to remain close, loaded and only used when absolutely necessary. Are we clear?”

Kylo nodded as he kept his eyes forward.

“Yes sir, it’s understood.”

“Good.”

With that, they entered into an even larger space with ceilings high, practically into the heavens. Craning his head, Kylo’s mouth faintly fell agape as he took in the overwhelmingly ornate and extravagant surroundings. The room in its entirety was a work of art with marble floors, subtle wallpaper that led up to the grand ceilings. Turning to his right, Kylo noticed an elevated stage with a set of elegant chairs set upon it, a giant and beautiful painting taking up the entire backwall. From the look of the chairs, Kylo could only assume this was the infamous throne room.

“This Mr. Ren is the throne room. It is most certainly the biggest room we have here on the grounds, but probably the easiest you will ever have to guard considering the lack of exits despite the two doors back here.”

Kylo nodded, still observing the beautifully crafted painting behind the thrones.

“It’s beautiful.”

The man nodded, “It certainly is.”

* * *

 

After finishing his extensive tour of the palace in its entirety, including his new living quarters, the older man took Kylo just around the corner.

“This as I said earlier is the East Wing. Considering where your living quarters are located, I would assume that means you are assigned here but we’ll have to double check with Ms. Nadia. Any questions so far?”

Kylo shook his head.

“Not at the moment no, you’ve covered just about all of it. Aside from my assignment.”

The man nodded in approval with a faint grin as a woman with a dark complexion and a neat red dress came around the corner, intently yet daintly looking down at a clipboard in her arms. The man’s brows raised.

“Ah Nadia.”

The woman looked up from her clipboard as her brown eyes met the two, giving them a polite smile.

“Afternoon gentlemen.”

“This is our newest security detail uh, Kylo or Mr. Ren. You wouldn’t happen to have his assignment with you would you?”

Nadia furrowed her brows for a moment as she looked down to her clipboard, carefully shuffling through the papers she had collected under the clasp. Reaching about the last quarter of papers she finally had a look of success as she carefully slipped it out and handed it to the older man with a smile.

“In fact I do, there you go.”

The man nodded, “Thank you Nadia.”

Nadia nodded, giving Kylo a smile.

“Nice to make your acquaintance Mr. Ren.”

Kylo nodded, too curious about his assignment to remember to smile.

“Nice to meet you.”

As she continued on her way past the two, the man carefully reviewed the paperwork before him with his glasses hanging off the bridge of his nose once again. As his expression shifted, Kylo cleared his throat.

“If I uh…if I may ask, what is my assignment?”

The man sighed, folding his glasses into his jacket pocket before giving Kylo an odd expression. He seemed dissatisfied, yet empathetic in the same instance. Was Kylo working with him and the man was not having it? Was it an assignment that was more dangerous than the others?

“Well…to put it lightly, you’ll never have a dull day at work that’s for certain.”

Kylo’s brows furrowed, worried as to what exactly that meant. As a newbie they couldn’t have possibly been throwing him straight into the high risk jobs.

“Your assignment, as your living quarters suggests, is here in the East Wing.” Kylo nodded. “More specifically, you have been assigned to be the personal security detail for our…princess.”

Kylo could sense by the man’s hesitation, he was fishing for a positive adjective to put before princess, but obviously fell short. For whatever reason, his way of speaking about her didn’t sound as though he was enthused, or as if the thought of her alone exhausted him. Kylo shrugged.

“Sounds easy enough. I can easily assure the princess is safe at all times.”

The man laughed faintly, shaking his head.

“Oh son, you haven’t heard a thing about our princess have you?”

Sifting through his thoughts Kylo attempted to recollect if he had read anything prior to arriving here, only to come up blank. He shook his head sheepishly. He had once considered reading up on the country’s affairs but ended reading more on the history than the current events. In this case, he was truly in a whole new territory. The man scoffed.

“Take it from me Mr. Ren, you should not approach this assignment as ‘easy’. The princess has been through 8 different security detail within the last 2 months for various reasons and has a tendency of putting her security in rather tricky or highly inappropriate situations.”

Kylo arched a brow, wondering if he should have read up on this supposed princess before fully obliging to go along with this. Being an American, he knew of other countries existing monarchies, but he had never truly acknowledged their existence, seeing as they were of no significance to him until this moment.

“You are not to think this is a walk in the park, and trust me…it won’t be.”

Gulping Kylo nodded.

“Yes sir.”

The man nodded in response, giving Kylo a good pat to the shoulder.

“Good. Now come this way, it’s best you meet her before turning in for the evening.”

Kylo nodded again as he adjusted his tie and jacket, assuring they were proper in appearance. Just a few doors and a right turn away from Kylo’s room, the older man came to a stop before two large white doors. Sighing he knocked three times, taking a few steps back as he politely folded his hands in front of him. Following suit, Kylo mimicked his actions, unsure of what else he should be doing.

Suddenly one of the white doors came swinging open, allowing the sound of music to flood out into the hall. Peering out from the door, Kylo saw a young woman with (Y/H/C) disheveled hair, dark black liner lining her (Y/E/C) eyes with a little smudge on the side, her left brow arched in what appeared to be an expression of indifference, which matched her surely non-royal attire of ripped skinny jeans and a slouchy shirt. From behind her Kylo was more than certain he saw a thin but visible plume of smoke floating into the air as her frame and the door itself blocked everything else in view.

“Miss (Y/N), afternoon.”

Rather than nodding she gave him a faint smirk. From the way she appeared, Kylo was more than positive she had only just woken up, and it was 4 in the afternoon.

“I thought you would like to meet your newest security detail, Mr. Ren, or Kylo.”

Turning her (Y/E/C) eyed gaze from the man she turned towards Kylo, instantly scanning him from head to toe. From the look in her eyes, Kylo could already sense the judgement, as if she was assessing him in his entirety just from appearance. She turned her head up to him with a smirk.

“Oh, well hello Paul Bunyon.”

Kylo gave her a short nod, trying to ignore her comment on his height. Judging that these were the first words he had heard out of her mouth, he was already anticipating her to have an attitude. In his mind, he figured he shouldn’t have expected anything less from a princess.

“Hello.”

The older man gestured to Kylo with one of his hands, maintaining his smile as he carried on.

“Kylo here will be starting his assignment with you tomorrow. His personal walkie should already be connected to both your own room walkie as well as your cell.”

She nodded, “Sweet.”

The man nodded looking between Kylo and (Y/N). Sighing he patted Kylo on the back with a little smile.

“Well I’ll leave you to further introductions. Room service should provide you with dinner at your ready Kylo, all of your personal assests will be found in your room. You report to the princess’ quarters at 8 AM tomorrow as your first assignment.”

Kylo nodded, “Yes sir.”

“Alright then. Evening your majesty.”

She gave another informal short nod.

“Night.”

As the man disappeared down the hall, Kylo turned back to the princess, now staring Kylo straight in the eyes.

“An American security guard huh? How fun.”

“I assure you I’m well trained for this an-”

“Ohh I could care less about that, obviously you are. How else would you have gotten into this joint?”

Kylo paused, furrowing his brows .

“…What do you mean could care less? You’re the princess of a renowned kingdom. Security’s kind of your thing.”

She smirked playfully, something mischevious playing behind her irises. The look on her face practically spelled out trouble, a look that obviously displayed she had something brewing.

“You’ll see.”

The words alone gave Kylo mild anxiety. The last thing he needed on his first day was a surprise he was not aniticpating, especially considering the stakes of his job here. Waving with her fingers, just as playful as her smirk she started closing the door.

“Nighty night Mr. Ren.”

With that the white door shut again, muffling all the sound on the other end. Kylo sighed in frustration as he turned back towards his room. Already, this assignment was giving Kylo unnecessary stress. With a sigh, he returned to his room to turn in for the evening.

* * *

 

The next morning, just as he was told, Kylo waited outside princess (Y/N)’s room, all of his personal assests close to his person under his suit jacket. With it being 7:59 AM, Kylo just barely rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, awaiting those same white doors to open once again. Given the little information he was given about her, except that she flew through security personnel and had some sort of quality that made her personnel often quit as well. Considering she was royalty, the youngest of the family, Kylo wanted to assume she was like the royal snobs so many people bitched and moaned about. It would be a reason she would deem personnel unfit and why personnel would eventually be fed up with her. Right?

Suddenly the white door on the right opened, revealing (Y/N) in a short marble printed fit and flare dress and black knee high boots. Releasing a sigh as she closed the door behind her with her black clutch in hand she gave Kylo a half hearted smile.

“Morning Paul.”

“It’s Kylo.”

She shrugged, “I’m aware.”

He shook his head with a sigh as she walked off before him, striding down the hall with ease.

“Morning to you too your highness.”

What he was expecting to be a chatty walk down to the car ended up being entirely silent while (Y/N) seemingly ignored that he was just behind her and quickly made her way into the main courtyard outside of the palace. The only sound coming from their walk down was the occasional click of (Y/N)’s heels against marble and hardwoods or the shuffle of fabric from their clothes. Though it wasn’t tense, it was certainly odd in Kylo’s opinion. Didn’t she want to know anything about him? Considering he was following her around day and night, he was put off by the fact that she seemed indifferent to any details about himself. Once in the back of the limo, (Y/N) sighed as she sat in her respective seat, straightening her dress. Kylo adjusted his jacket once again as he looked to the cell phone he had been given, reading through the brief list of things he had been told to do that day.

“I’ve been informed that today you’re going to a public appearance at a new retirement home. It’s at least an hour away, but it sounds like a low key appearance. Nothing too political or high stress.”

(Y/N) groaned, throwing her head back against the head rest.

“Ugghh. Damn these appearances, all complete loads of shit.”

“Well, sorry, but that’s what it says.”

She sighed, shrugging once again as she dug through her clutch.

“It’s alright, I’ll make the best of it.”

Just as she said that, and Kylo looked over to her, he noticed a small pill she had taken into her hand. From its appearance, Kylo was more than confident that it was not any regular prescription she could have on hand. The coloring, the shape and the faded E etched into it were far too uncommon to be something like Advil.

“Whoa, whoa, what’s that?”

She grinned happily, that same mischief from the night before playing in her eyes.

“Ecstasy. Old people are a lot more fun when you’re on it.”

Kylo’s brows furrowed as he looked at (Y/N) dumbfounded.

“Ecstasy? You’re seriously taking ecstasy at 8:00 in the morning?”

She rolled her eyes. The expression on her face looked highly similar to the one Kylo would give Han when Han reprimanded him for something he found justified.

“It’s just a pick-me-up Paul.”

“Ecstasy though?“

“Umm yeah, if I have to go to these appearances I’d rather enjoy them. They are only for public image you know. I smile for the cameras and leave. That’s it.”

Just as Kylo was about to protest, not seeing why she needed this, (Y/N) arched a brow as her eyes faintly narrowed.

“Is this going to be a problem for you like it has been for the others?”

Kylo arched a brow, “The others?”

“My previous security personnel.”

Then it hit Kylo. The insistance that she was a handful, her security personnel being let go, being told he must not have heard the rumors or tabloids, it all slowly started to add up in his mind. Likely she had had personnel in the past who had tried to stop her, thinking it was their duty to protect her in all means of the word, only to have her drop them in the blink of an eye. Remembering the things he had done to even get this far, the fact that if he didn’t keep this job he couldn’t stay here, Kylo started to reconsider his words. He was not in the place, especially on only the first day, to be dismissed from this position. Given how nice his new place was, the salary he was making just by tolerating the princess and the benefits he got in addition, there was no way he was going to find anything better.

“Well?”

Kylo shook his head.

“N-no. No it won’t be a problem.”

She smiled, giving him a short nod.

“Wonderful.”

With that she slipped the pill into her mouth, rolled her shoulders once and released a sigh of content.

“Now I’m ready.”

Kylo nodded as he signaled the driver with a gesture of his hand. Sighing he settled back into his seat, fiddling with his tie as the car began to move.

* * *

 

Arriving at the retirement home, Kylo still had yet to notice the ecstasy kicking in for (Y/N), seeing as she still looked entirely displeased with the whole event. Strangely enough, Kylo saw some of his similar attributes in (Y/N). She was a sort of brooding presence, harsh and didn’t say much. She seemed aggitated, that is until she walked out of the car. Swiftly lifting herself out of the car and onto her feet, she made some sort of happy gasp as a giant smile spread across her face.

“Hello everyone!”

At that a crowd that had gathered around the entrance cheered and clapped as she waved. Arching a brow, Kylo watched as (Y/N) continued to turn and wave at everyone in the area, that ridiculous smile still plastered across her face. Walking around the other side of the car to join her, Kylo watched her dart off towards the hoard of older people in wheelchairs sitting at the top of the small set of stairs. Sighing he ran after her, trying not to seem to concerned. In his mind, she had likely taken the ecstasy to at least make it appear she was enjoying this public appearance. He couldn’t entirely blame her. Even the cheers she received were tired and strained.

* * *

 

Walking through the retirement home, Kylo time and time again had to pull (Y/N) away from one thing after another. Whether it was the enormous scissors used for the ribbon cutting at the home, the service dogs that she practically chased down the halls or rolling the senior citizens in the center a little too excitedly in their wheelchairs, Kylo evaded one potential disaster after another. As much as they were scenarios he would have likely laughed about if he were on the other side, he couldn’t help but immediately dismiss that notion as he had to continue chasing after (Y/N) throughout the day. Now, in the dining hall of the retirement home, (Y/N) sat at a table with an older woman with large glasses. The woman watched her with an endearing smile, in contrast to Kylo’s furrowed brows. With a plate in hand, (Y/N) jiggled a block of jell-o, intently watching it wiggle from left to right and ripple in front of her. From the way she was observing it, she looked like a miner observing a brand new diamond. Releasing a hearty giggle, she set it down with a smile as she turned to the old woman.

“Now THAT Agnes is fantastic.”

The woman nodded with a smile.

“Well thank you your highness, I’m glad you enjoy it.”

(Y/N) giggled as she looked at the plate once again.

“I really do.”

Already anticipating (Y/N) was going to blow her cover or crash from her elated high in a matter of minutes, Kylo made his way over to the table. Smiling at the older woman for a fraction of a second, he gently tapped (Y/N)’s shoulder.

“Your highness, we need to get going.”

She turned to Kylo with big (Y/E/C) eyes and her lips parted, as if utterly disappointed.

“Do we really?”

He nodded as she sighed, turning back to Agnes, she gently patted her arm.

“Well nice to meet you Agnes, as well as that fantastic jell-o. You must send some to the palace.”

The woman nodded with a smile as (Y/N) stood from her chair, Kylo waiting to guide her by the shoulders. Her steps seemed steady enough, as she waved goodbye daintly to the room, all smiles. Making her way to the two doors leading to the hall, she vlew one last kiss to the crowd with another exaggerated laugh.

“Bye now!”

Walking into the hall, Kylo sighed in relief. Even after 5 hours at this retirement home, (Y/N) had managed to keep her happy and ecstatic facade going without much incident. Just as quickly as he felt that relief however, (Y/N) went running down the hall. Eyes going wide, Kylo started running after her, quickly catching up to her.

“No, no, no, what are you doing?”

Catching up to her, bringing his arm under her arms and lifting her for a second she giggled as she wrapped her arm around the back of Kylo’s neck.

“Weee!”

“No, come on.”

Getting her feet flat on the ground again, deciding to keep her arm around him, Kylo carefully walked her to the exit. A few moments later, after her sudden happy humming, she gasped as she tried to turn around in Kylo’s arms.

“Paul look! Look! They have a gift shop!”

Kylo turned to follow her gaze only to find the prescription dispensary window, chuckling internally he pulled (Y/N) away, not allowing her to squirm away. Even in his strong hold, she was persistently trying to slither her way out of his grip to investigate the small window.

“No that’s not a gift shop come on.”

“Ah poo you, you’re no fun. I want to go!”

Just as she tried to turn around and force her way over to it, Kylo wasted no time scooping her up into his arms. Craning her head back, she continued to look back at it as Kylo kept his stride back to the car steady.

“Pleeasseee?”

Kylo shook his head with a sigh of frustration.

“No, I told you it’s not a gift shop.”

She scoffed, “Well it sure looks like one.”

Kylo shook his head as he continued making his way out of the exit and into the limo. Finally reaching the car and starting their way back to the palace, Kylo was not at all surprised when (Y/N) crashed the instant her behind hit the leather of the backseat. At least for the small window of time she was asleep, Kylo could sit in peaceful silence, able to finally relax. Though it wasn’t too stressful of a day for him, it surely wasn’t what he was expecting from a royal princess.

* * *

 

Staring out the window, Kylo took in the scenery passing by them as he heard (Y/N) stirring awake. Turning to his right he saw (Y/N)’s eyes fluttering open as she curiously looked around her, obviously not aware of how she had made it to the car.

“Have a nice nap?”

She turned to Kylo with an arched brow.

“I guess?”

Kylo nodded as he turned his gaze back out the window.

“Say Paul, where are we headed?”

Kylo sighed, still not accustomed to the princess’ nickname for him.

“Back to the palace. Your appearance at the retirement home was the only outside appearance you had outside the palace today. …And it’s Kylo.”

Hearing her shuffle next to him she made a faint snorting noise, as if she thought his answer was humorous.

“We’re not going back to the palace.”

Kylo turned to look at (Y/N), who was now sitting upright, texting away on her phone. His brows furrowed.

“Yeah we are.”

(Y/N) looked up at him with a smirk, shaking her head.

“Nope, we, my friend, are going out.”

“Out?”

She nodded, digging through her clutch once again as she pulled out a tube of lipstick.

“Mhm.”

“W-where? I was told to re-”

“Look Kylo. Here’s how things go, I do what I want when I want how I want. Your only job is to assure I return to the palace safely and that no psychos take me out. You see anything that makes you uncomfortable you turn away and keep your mouth shut, and I’ll try to do the same for you. Got it?”

Kylo stared blankly back at (Y/N). Part of him wanted to put his foot down, to tell her she needed to listen to him, but part of him knew if he did in fact respond the way he desired, he would likely be dropped straight out of the limo and dismissed. He nodded. (Y/N) smiled at him, giving him a pat on the shoulder.

“Good, I like you already Kylo. You’ll do just fine.”

Leaning forward (Y/N) pulled open the separating window to the limo, changing her tone entirely for the driver.

“Hey, could you please take us to this address. Waiting period will be compensated.”

The man took a small sticky note from her as she gave him a polite smile.

“Thank you.”

* * *

 

Arriving outside the club, (Y/N) fussed with her dress as Kylo came up beside her, taking in his surroundings. The building was a wornout brick building in a seedy neighborhood with a staircase packed with people leading down to a basement thumping with music. (Y/N) turned to look at Kylo, a somewhat serious look on her face.

“Stick with me, don’t stray off, order whatever food you want.”

Not bothering to turn back and look at Kylo she made her way to the left, to a door off to the side. Before Kylo could even take in his surroundings, the door was instantly opened for (Y/N) by one of the bouncers. The bouncer dipped his head in a sort of courteous nod to (Y/N) as she saluted him and made her way in. Following behind, Kylo was instantly overwhelmed by the drastically dark surroundings with flashing neon lights and music bursting into his ears and practically shaking the ground from the volume. Back home, though he wasn’t a goody-two-shoes by any means, he had never been in an environment such as this, even the underground concerts he attended were not as obnoxious as this. Before him, after making his way through a cluster of club goers, Kylo heard (Y/N) yell out happily as she held up her arms.

“There’s my bitch!”

Rushing over to a girl in front of them, (Y/N) wrapped her in a hug, rocking from side to side for a moment.

“And how’s our royal highness this evening?”

(Y/N) scoffed, “Peachy where’s the liquor?”

The girl laughed obnoxiously, throwing her arm around (Y/N) as they started walking through another crowd of people. Kylo quickly made his way behind them.

“Let’s get you to the VIP.”

(Y/N) laughed, “As if I’d be anywhere else.”

Kylo rolled his eyes at her comment as he continually shoved and weaved his way through the people. For it being only the beginning of the evening, almost everyone Kylo made his way past was entirely wasted, stumbling into his path as his broad arms shoved them out of the way like rag dolls. After shoving his way through another hoard of people, Kylo finally saw a secluded corner with a few people seated around that (Y/N) made her way over to. Sliding into the booth effortlessly, she instantly started chatting up all the people in the booth as they all intently listened in. As Kylo looked at them all, he instantly realized that he was left to be on the outside, standing guard for them. He didn’t expect to necessarily be welcomed into the princess’ little group, but he couldn’t help but notice the obvious yet invisible barrier between them. Sighing, Kylo turned his back towards them, sliding his hands into his pockets as leaned against the brick wall behind him. In the booth, (Y/N)’s friend nudged her with a smirk.

“Say who’s that fine specimen you have following you around?”

(Y/N) chuckled as she looked up at Kylo’s back facing them, his gaze seeming to be out in the distance, shrugging.

“My new security detail. Name’s Kylo or something rather. American.”

Her friends eyes locked onto Kylo, taking a sip of her drink as she smirked.

“Mmm, I’ve always wanted to see what American boys were like.”

(Y/N) lightly smacked her arm, earning a gasp from her. Waving her finger (Y/N) shook her head.

“Ah, ah! No, this security detail is strictly on duty. You know what happened the last time you got involved with my staff.”

Her friend smirked, sighing dreamily.

“Ah such fond memories.”

(Y/N) shook her head as she poured herself a shot.

“So let me get this straight, you’re really only looking at him as a serious security detail?”

Scoffing (Y/N) nodded.

“No shit, I’d rather not get attacked thanks.”

“I don’t mean that! Obviously that’s his job, but I mean look at him, you’re not trying to have a little fun with that?”

Peering over at Kylo (Y/N) sighed, looking him up and down for a moment. She had considered him very handsome when she had first seen him, but at this moment, boys were the last thing she was truly thinking about. Considering the whirlwind her family was in with the current political climate, being in the spotlight more than ever, her stress was far too high to be piling on more stress of a hot plaything. She shrugged.

“I’d rather not think about it, let’s drink.”

Her friend patted her on the back, laughing as she raised her glass.

“Cheers to that!”

Raising her own glass (Y/N) clinked a few glasses with her friends as she threw back a shot with no hesitation. With a roar of cheers from her friends, Kylo turned back to look at the table, seeing her barely flinch after downing the liquoe. One of her friends enthusiastically cheered out as he threw his arms out to her.

“Long live the princess!”

Raising yet another shot, (Y/N) cheered with them as she threw it back and downed it in the fraction of a moment. Just looking at the scene, Kylo was already anticipating his evening, likely being subjected to carrying (Y/N) back home with how much she was already drinking. Turning forward again with a sigh, Kylo prompted a waiter, assuming he should get dinner for himself.

“What have I gotten myself into?”


End file.
